Invisible Fear
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: With the Nazi Werewolf nearly succeeding in merging the realms, Corey Bryant hasn't been the same. He hasn't been sleeping due to horrible nightmares. Nightmares that involve blood & people being killed that seem to come true. Now with signs of the horrific crimes aimed at him & with no one to turn to, the youngest chimera now finds himself alone while struggling to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen wolf is owned by MTV and produced by Jeff Davis so therefore I do not own any of the characters other then any OC who may show up within the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 **

_It seems the more we talk, the less I have to say,_  
 _Lets put our differences aside, wanted to make you proud,_  
 _but I just got in your way, I found a place that I can hide,_  
 _Now everything is changing, but I still feel the same,_  
 _We're running out of time,_

* * *

After everything that had happened with the Ghost Riders, we all were starting to finally believe that everything would all go back to normal and that we could all start to lead normal lives again-Well as normal as normal can be in a supernatural town like Beacon Hills can be anyway.

I ended up hiding out at Mason's place due to the fact that I couldn't bring myself into going back to face my parents since I knew that they didn't even care about me anyway, so here I was trapped with no place to call home other then being in the comforting arms of my loving boyfriend.

The nightmares didn't start until after the Ghost Riders and the Nazi Werewolf had vanished, and as hard as I tried to think about anything else, somehow it seemd like my subconscious had other plans, and every night as I closed my eyes all I would see would be images inside my brain full of nothing but death, blood, and fear. Dead bodies piled up all around me, and what was worse was that each and every time I woke up screaming there would be a nasty taste of blood filling up inside my mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Mason whispered gently in my ear one night after he had to hold me in order to calm me down from screaming. "We'll be okay, it's probably just nothing." Of course I wanted to believe him, but that's of course when I began to get a sinking feeling that as hard as we wanted to believe it, that Beacon hills would never be normal, which ment that all of us in Scott's pack would never be able to fully become human ever again.

* * *

 _What do I have to do?_  
 _To try and make you see, that this is who I am, and it's all that I can be,_  
 _I try to find myself, looking inside your eyes, you're all that I wanted to be,_  
 _There must be something else, behind all the lies, that you wanted me to believe,_  
 _now everyone is saying, that I should find a way, to leave it all behind,_  
 _What do I have to do? to try and make you see, that this is who I am, and it's all that I can be,_  
 _What do I have to do?_

 _To try and make you see, trying to be like you,_  
 _isn't good enough for me, and I wont let you go, and I wont let you down,_  
 _and I wont give you up, don't you give up on me now,_

 _what do I have to do?_  
 _to try and make you see, that this is who I am, and_  
 _It's all that I can be,_  
 _What do I have to do?_

 _tryin to be like you, isn't good enough for me _

* * *

The next day at school, I found myself not being able to concentrate, and it seemed as though every little tiny noise that entered my field of hearing somehow became amplified. The drumming of pencils on desks as students stared hard at the papers in front of them, the shuffling of feet as other students became figidy with the anticipation of completing the assignment. It became so unbearable that I ended up exusing myself from the room. I had to get out of there, and all I wanted to do was just dissappear from the world completly.

As I made my way down the hall toward the gym, I suddenly became extremley dizzy and lightheaded. My body started to shake and I began tipping over, falling onto any locker I could reach. My head was spinning and my heart was pumping, blood flowing quickly through my veins. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Finally I stumbled into the room of the gymnasium falling to the floor as the door shut behind me. My breathing became hard and shallow pumping out of me as though I was suffocating.

"Corey? hey you okay?" Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grip ahold of me and wrap around me embracing me and I knew instinctivly who it was. "it's okay Corey, you're alright." Mason whispered gently in my ear. "Just breathe…breathe…"

As I listened to Mason's words gently soothing me I could feel my pulse weakening and my breathing turning calm and steady. Pulling away from him now I fell back to the ground panting heavily."Are you okay?" Mason asked in a concerned tone as I looked up at him and gently shook my head.

"Something isn't right." I said softly. "I feel like my entire body's going to collapse and I don't know why."

Tears at this point began filling up inside my eyes as I struggled to hold my emotions back, but as hard as I tried my cheeks still became wet as the tears made their way down to the ground. I felt Mason's arms wrap around me again as he pulled me in close and kissed me. "It's going to be alright Corey," He said softly. "We'll figure this out together alrigh?" I nodded slowly and soon found myself giving into the pleasure of Mason's kisses by returning a few of my own.

* * *

The next night was more then just a nightmare, it was a memory. A memory of when I had almost lost Mason to the Beast. I could feel my hands trembling by my side and my body begining to quake in fear despite the fact that I was asleep. Mason had been the first person I had truly let in, not even Theo, could compare to how I felt about him and it began to feel like my entire life was falling apart.

First, I had died at the hands of the Dread Doctors, then became some kind of _creature_ that I couldn't explain, and he could feel my heart breaking in my chest every time I thought of my parents and how much I wanted them to love me.

The feeling of being alone was overwhelming, and even now as the images in my dream shifted, I began to see Mason now who was staring at me with an intense unwelcoming gaze almost like he was upset with me about something. "Mason?" I tried to open my mouth to speak to him, but nothing would come out, and it felt as if I was actually talking to him rather then just dreaming.

"Mason, what's going on?" I tried to ask him again, and still there was nothing coming out of me. It was almost like I had just suddenly gone mute and a feeling of fear had suddenly pierced my stomach. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Suddenly an overwhelming smell of blood reached my nostrills and it was then that I noticed my arm which was outstretched toward Mason and to my unimaginable horror I saw my hand curled into a fist right through Mason's body. The feeling of fear grew worse within me, and all at once the dizziness I had felt earlier began to overtake me again. Once again, I could feel my body shaking, and the blood pumping from my pounding heart. _No!_ I screamed inside my head as I tried to wake myself up. _This isn't happening, it's only a dream, wake up! Wake up!_

* * *

Tears formed in my eyes as I began to panic and tried to pull myself back away from Mason, but the more I made an attempt to, the worse things became, and as I saw him beginning to cough up blood, I knew I had done more then just hurt him.

"Corey? Corey!" At that point I could hear Mason's voice reaching me but the horror of the nightmare wouldn't leave me until I felt a surge of pain shoot through my body. Screaming out of both fear and pain I sat up in the bed shaking and crying. My body shaking so uncontrollably that I couldn't stop. "Easy, it was just a nightmare." Mason whispered gently but I shook my head and couldn't even bring myself to look at him. Why was this happening to me? Why was I seeing the one person I had let into my life being hurt by my own hands?

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new Teen Wolf story, and are looking forward for more. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen wolf is owned by MTV and produced by Jeff Davis so therefore I do not own any of the characters other then any OC who may show up within the story.**

* * *

 **Previously on Invisible Fear -** every night as I closed my eyes all I would see would be images inside my brain full of nothing but death, blood, and fear. Dead bodies piled up all around me, and what was worse was that each and every time I woke up screaming there would be a nasty taste of blood filling up inside my mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Mason whispered gently in my ear one night after he had to hold me in order to calm me down from screaming. "We'll be okay, it's probably just nothing."

My body started to shake and I began tipping over, falling onto any locker I could reach. My head was spinning and my heart was pumping, blood flowing quickly through my veins. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Finally I stumbled into the room of the gymnasium falling to the floor as the door shut behind me. My breathing became hard and shallow pumping out of me as though I was suffocating.

"Corey? hey you okay?" Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grip ahold of me and wrap around me embracing me and I knew instinctivly who it was. "it's okay Corey, you're alright." Mason whispered gently in my ear. "Just breathe…breathe…"

As I listened to Mason's words gently soothing me I could feel my pulse weakening and my breathing turning calm and steady. Pulling away from him now I fell back to the ground panting heavily."Are you okay?" Mason asked in a concerned tone as I looked up at him and gently shook my head.

"Something isn't right." I said softly. "I feel like my entire body's going to collapse and I don't know why."

The feeling of being alone was overwhelming, and even now as the images in my dream shifted, I began to see Mason now who was staring at me with an intense unwelcoming gaze almost like he was upset with me about something. "Mason?" I tried to open my mouth to speak to him, but nothing would come out, and it felt as if I was actually talking to him rather then just dreaming.

"Mason, what's going on?" I tried to ask him again, and still there was nothing coming out of me. It was almost like I had just suddenly gone mute and a feeling of fear had suddenly pierced my stomach. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Suddenly an overwhelming smell of blood reached my nostrills and it was then that I noticed my arm which was outstretched toward Mason and to my unimaginable horror I saw my hand curled into a fist right through Mason's body. The feeling of fear grew worse within me, and all at once the dizziness I had felt earlier began to overtake me again. Once again, I could feel my body shaking, and the blood pumping from my pounding heart. _No!_ I screamed inside my head as I tried to wake myself up. _This isn't happening, it's only a dream, wake up! Wake up!_

Tears formed in my eyes as I began to panic and tried to pull myself back away from Mason, but the more I made an attempt to, the worse things became, and as I saw him beginning to cough up blood, I knew I had done more then just hurt him.

"Corey? Corey!" At that point I could hear Mason's voice reaching me but the horror of the nightmare wouldn't leave me until I felt a surge of pain shoot through my body. Screaming out of both fear and pain I sat up in the bed shaking and crying. My body shaking so uncontrollably that I couldn't stop. "Easy, it was just a nightmare." Mason whispered gently but I shook my head and couldn't even bring myself to look at him. Why was this happening to me? Why was I seeing the one person I had let into my life being hurt my own hands?

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

That night with the trauma of the nightmare still replaying over and over in my mind like an F-d up horror movie, I decided that it was time to get away for a little while. Using my abilities, I manged to turn invisible and snuck out of Mason's open window in his bedroom.

The cool night air swept past me as though I didn't exist, not that it even mattered since I couldn't feel it when I was invisible, but that didn't stop my heart from racing out of fear. The image of Mason slowly dying by my hand along with all that blood was just too much from me to handle, and I could feel stabbing pains hitting my chest as though I was about to experience my first heart attack and I was only sixteen years old. _Keep it together Corey._ I kept telling myself over and over. _Just make it to the club and you'll be alright._

Once the lit view of the Sinema Club washed into my line of sight, it was then and only then that I was able to breathe at least somewhat of a sigh of relief as I headed inside. Immediatly I could see crowds of people dancing and partying, and right off the bat, I began to feel right at home.

My heart still pounded inside my chest, but I tried to focus my mind on other things. Making my way through the crowd with the sounds of the music blaring through the speakers, just as I was fighting my way through the crowd, I was then struck by a sudden hand that reacehd out and grabbed ahold of my arm. Turning around to see who it was that had grabbed me, I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe and that my heart had litterally stopped inside my chest. "Lucas?"

I couldn't figure out if I was hallucinating or not but at this point I couldn't keep my mind focused on anything else. My hands suddenly started to shake, and for a split second an overwhelming panic attack began to course through me. I looked around nervously desprate for a way out of sight. Then of course I remembered my ability to become invisible. Keep it together.

I kept silently telling myself, even though it wasn't working. I tried to move away from lucas, but felt him grab ahold of me around the waist and pull me close against him. "What's the rush Corey? I thought you would've missed me." He said softly as his breath tickled my ear. I could feel everything in my body starting to pulse with some unknown violent stabs of physical pain. I could feel my face getting hot and my breathing started to become soft and ragged. It was then that I knew I had to get out of there and fast.

Since I was very young, I learned first hand the feelings that came from having an unhappy childhood. The feelings of being unloved, being Isolated, being alone, forsakend, abandoned, and being unwanted. My parents never loved me, and sometimes I began to wonder if I really was ment to be here. _All my life all I've ever been to everyone around me was invisible, and now thanks to the Dread Doctors, I can actually become invisible._ Drawing in a shaky breath, I looked around nervously hoping that Lucas wouldn't see me or notice I was gone. A feeling of terror began to flood through me again, and all at once I began to think back to my parents as visions and memories began to swirl around inside my head.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK'S_

 _"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" My earliest memory was when I was around at least three, maybe four at the most. I had gone downstairs for a glass of water and found my mother sitting on the couch watching tv with my father, both completely ignoring me as I approached them holding the glass full of water in my hands. "Mommy? aren't you going to come and read me a bedtime story?" I could tell she had heard me but had just chosen to ignore me. I sat the glass of water down on the side of the table and tugged on her shirt. "Mommy?" There was no answer as I tried again. "Mommy?" Suddenly I felt a slap to my hand as I heard my mother finally reply in a cold hard voice, "Can't you see I'm busy you little brat?"_

 _I could feel a set of tears stinging my eyes as I tried again and said, "I love you mommy." Another hard slap came at me, this time to my face as I cried out and fell to the floor crying as my mother now stood up from the couch yelling out, "How could I ever love someone like you! I should've never had you! You were just simply a waste of my time! Get the hell out of here now!"_

 _I tried to make it to my feet to move, but then I felt a heavy meaty-like hand grab ahold of me. It was my father. "Forget this!" He roared angrily as I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "This time we're finishing this once and for all!"_

 _I watched helplessly as my father took off his belt and began to beat me savagely with his belt allowing me to cry out over and over again in pain as the belt snapped all over my body like a whip. "Please! Daddy stop!" I remembered hearing myself cry out frantically. "Mommy please make him stop! I promise I'll be good!"_

 _"Shut up you ungrateful little brat!" Was all that my mother would shout back at me. I layed there on the ground in pain trying to curl up into a ball as I watched her through blurry vision as she took swig after swig of the bottle of whisky that had been in my father's hand, and threw it against the wall with an ear splintering crash nearly missing my head just by mere inches. _

**OUT OF MEMORY **

* * *

I wanted to cry as the memories slowly now began to leave me now until...A suddden hand rested on my shoulder which pulled me out of the memories of my horrible childhood, and I flinched at the feeling and tried to move away from the unwanted intruder, but when the intruder's hand moved from my shoulder to clamping hard around my forarm and pulled me close against his body I immediatly thought it was Mason.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice of the intruder was someone I reconized but couldn't believe it to be true, and as I stared up into the face of the person I felt my chest grow tight with fear as I now realized that once again it was Lucas. I didn't know what to think let alone what to feel as I could feel my heart starting to pound like a sledgehammer inside my chest.

I could hear the blood rushing inside my ears blocking out everything around me except for Lucas as I felt him gently grab ahold of my chin and pull me close into him so that our lips touched and we kissed. For a moment I could almost feel myself melting into the kiss as if I had a sense of belonging, but as I pulled away from him reality suddenly sank in, as flashes of the horrible nightmare tore through my brain followed by an unwanted wave of dizziness.

"Corey? You okay?" I could hear Lucas's voice surrounding me, but before I could open my mouth to respond, an overwhelming smell of blood reached my nostrills, and I suddenly found myself loking around in a panic. I could hear my heart beating inside my chest faster and faster as flashes and images of Mason standing all around me with a huge gaping bleeding hole in his chest.

* * *

"No! No!" I found myself muttering out loud now as I shook my head trying to clear away the hallucinations, but as hard as I tried the worse they seemed to get. "Corey?" Lucas's voice reached my ears now as I felt him gently grab ahold of my arm. "Are you okay? What's going on? Talk to me." I didn;t have time to explain what was going on because to be honest I wasn't a hundred percent sure what was happening myself. All I knew was that something dark was happening to me. Was there possibly some sort of sign that I was much more then just a chameleon? Did the Dread Doctors do more to me to make me something else? I wasn't sure what the answer was, and I didn't have time to question it either as a wave of unspeakable agony tore through my body now forcing me to my knees.

What the hell was happening to me?! I wanted to scream it out loud as the pain grew worse now. My body began to shake uncontrollably as though I was experiencing a seizure, and I could feel my vision starting to waver in and out of focus as though I was about to pass out.

Finally I felt a slight prick of pain that felt almost like a needle hitting me in the arm as I looked over to see Lucas now who was down on one knee beside me with one arm around my forearm with a scorpion stinger sticking into my arm. He smiled at me a black spots began to fill my vision now. "Don't worry Corey." Lucas's voice was soft in my ear now as his breath tickled me. "You're going to be okay. I promise, this time I swear I won't hurt you."

The pain from the scorpion stinger only lasted for a couple of seconds before I felt Lucas extract it from my arm and back into his body, and I could feel the hallucinations of Mason leaving me along with the pain my body was currently experiencing which was starting to become not as painful as the black spots began to overwhelm me now and the last thing I felt was Lucas picking me up into his arms as I passed out.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well what do you think will happen now? Is Corey turning into something else? Will Mason be able to figure out what is going on before it's too late? Stay turned to find out more as Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you all enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen wolf is owned by MTV and produced by Jeff Davis so therefore I do not own any of the characters other then any OC who may show up within the story.**

 **Previously on Invisible Fear -** _"How could I ever love someone like you! I should've never had you! You were just simply a waste of my time! Get the hell out of here now!"_

 _I tried to make it to my feet to move, but then I felt a heavy meaty-like hand grab ahold of me. It was my father. "Forget this!" He roared angrily as I could smell the alcohal on his breath. "This time we're finishing this once and for all!"_

 _I watched helplessly as my father took off his belt and began to beat me savagley with his belt allowing me to cry out over and over again in pain as the belt snapped all over my body like a whip. "Please! Daddy stop!"I remembered hearing myself cry out frantically. "Mommy please make him stop! I promise I'll be good!"_

 _"Shut up you ungreatful little brat!" Was all that my mother would shout back at me. I layed there on the ground in pain trying to curl up into a ball as I watched her through blurry vision as she took swig after swig of the bottle of whisky that had been in my father's hand, and threw it against the wall with an ear splittering crash nearly missing my head just by mere inches._

flashes of the horrible nightmare tore through my brain followed by an unwanted wave of dizziness.

"Corey? You okay?" I could hear Lucas's voice surrounding me, but before I could open my mouth to respond, an overwhelming smell of blood reached my nostrills, and I suddenly found myself loking around in a panic. I could hear my heart beating inside my chest faster and faster as flashes and images of Mason standing all around me with a huge gaping bleeding hole in his chest.

"Don't worry Corey." Lucas's voice was soft in my ear now as his breath tickled me. "You're going to be okay. I promise, this time I swear I won't hurt you."

The pain from the scorpion stinger only lasted for a couple of seconds before I felt Lucas extract it from my arm and back into his body, and I could feel the hallucinations of Mason leaving me along with the pain my body was currently experiencing which was starting to become not as painful as the black spots began to overwhelm me now and the last thing I felt was Lucas picking me up into his arms as I passed out.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Damaged**

"I can't believe you brought him here."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? Just leave him there to be killed by the fucking hunters?"

"Shh! Shut the hell up you idiots! you'll wake him up!"

I awoke in a dazed haze lying down in a comfortable bed, and completly unawhere of where I was as I opened my eyes with a loud groan. My head was pounding and I could hear the blood rushing in my head along with a group of poeple talking pretty loudly.

One of which of course I reconized as being Lucas and that's when I began to remember. I was at the club and Lucas had numbed me with his scorpion venom then picked me up into his arms just as I had passed out. Now the one question I had was why? Why would he want to help me? Was it because in some twisted way he still liked me? That could more then likely cause some problems later, but for now all I knew was that I had to get away somehow. I wasn't safe here. In fact I don't think I was safe anywhere.

Moaning in pain I tried to push myself to a sitting position on the bed but a wave of dizziness held me back as I closed my eyes and waited for it to pass and when I opened my eyes again I could now see Lucas staring at me with concern along with two other people who I reconized as being Tracey and Donovan. What the hell was happening? I thought in disbelief. I could've sworn Tracey and Donovan were dead. How was this possible?

"Great job dumb asses." Tracey said rolling her eyes in annoyance at Lucas and Donovan. "Your obnoxious voices woke him up."

"Don't blame me for that one," Lucas replied defensivley. "Blame Wendigo brain over here."

"What? You saying you got a problem with me or something?" Donovan challenged stepping up to Lucas. "No not at all, I'm just saying that you got a big giant ego inside that tiny skull of yours." Lucas replied in a sarcastic manner. "I mean seriously it's no wonder why you failed as a chimera."

Donovan growled in anger and I could tell things were about to get pretty heated, when a set of footsteps alearted me now to the sight of a middle aged man with dark brown hair wearing glasses and a cane. A shiver of fear immediatly raced down my spine as I reconized him. It was Deucalion.

"You're awake." He said turning to me as another shiver of fear raced down my spine. "No thanks to these two bozos." Came Tracey's reply of anger as she once again rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't start with me princess." Came Donovan's reply to which Tracey's anger began to rise and intensify. "Princess?!" She roared. "I'll show you princess come on let's go!" She challenged as I watched her eyes shift to that of a kanima. "Let's see how long it will take for my venom to paralyze you for?"

"Enough!" This time I heard someone else's voice walking into the room and I felt my blood run cold. It was Theo. "I didn't bring you guys back to life just to argue all day." He said nodding over to Lucas. "We have a job to do."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked suddenly surpised at myself for even managing to speak. "What the hell is going on?"

I felt Deucalion's gaze on me from behind his glasses as he walked over toward me and as I looked up at him and I could see my reflection staring back at me through the lenses of his shades, I could tell something wasn't right. "Wh-what are you do-doing?" I stammered fearfully as I suddenly felt him grab ahold of my arm to examine it, an icy chill of fear raced through me. "Did you get a sample of his blood?" I heard him ask as he looked over at Lucas who then reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small vial then handed it to him.

"Don't worry Corey." Deucalion said as he took the small vial from Lucas to examine it. "All we be explained to you shortly, but for now you must remain here."

"Why?" I asked while drawing in a shaky breath of fear. "What's happening to me? Is there something wrong with my powers?"

"It's best if you don't ask questions for now." Deucalion said softly. "For now just try and rest." I let out a soft breath of air just as a wave of nausia swept over me causing me to gag as I suddenly bolted up right and leaned over the side of the bed and began coughing and gaging as a splashing sea of blood poured out my mouth and onto the floor.

What the hell was wrong with me? I was cured from the mercury that was in my bloodstream from the Dread Doctors right? So why was this happening to me all of a sudden? First there was the nightmares of Mason dying with my fist jammed through his chest and now there was this. What the hell is going on?! At this point my head started spinning and I started getting sleepy. I felt my eyelids starting to flutter as a blanket of darkness started to cover over me as I passed out.

* * *

I had no idea how much time had passed by while I was unconcious as my head started to throb and I could distantly hear murmuring sounds all around me humming like machines. A Sudden flash of momentary fear seized the pit of my stomach as I cracked an eye open to get a glimpse at what was happening. My entire body felt limp as I tried to move and I could hear myself groaning at how heavy my neck felt as I lifted my head and caught a glimpse of the Nazi Werewolf also known as our high school teacher Garrett Douglas staring right over me. The pit of fear in my stomach at this point started to grow.

I could feel my heart starting to race inside my chest and my breathing starting to become frantic. _Calm down Corey._ I kept trying to tell myself. _It's all probably just one big giant nightmare. Everything's going to be fine._

At this point, a surge of fire had suddenly begun to spread throughout my body allowing a scream of agony to rip it's way through my throat. The distant murmuring sounds I had heard earier had now started to grow and I tried to get my mind to focus on something else other then the horrible pain I was currently finding myself in.

Tubes and Wires now found their way into my torso digging through my skin like claws and another scream tore through my throat just as I began to hear the sound of my parent's voice echoing inside my head.

 _"What the hell are you screaming for you little brat?"_ Came my father's voice as I could picture his drunken blue eyes staring down at me. _"It's not like you can't heal or anything can't you? Besides it's not like you'll never know what love feels like anyway since it's pretty obvious you'll never find a distant girl to make love to."_

I shook my head trying to clear away my dad's voice from my brain but the pain that was wrenching it's way through my torso only made thing's much worse. _"Maybe it's a good thing we kept you around instead of kiling you like we had planned_." Now it was my mom's turn to speak and my heart started to race even faster out of fear as I could now clearly see the image of my twin sister Carlie standing over me. _"Don't listen to them Corey, It's all going to be okay little brother, just try to wake up now."_

I shook my head and tried to tell her that I couldn't but the pain was too much and only begun to intensify moving it's way throughout my entire midsection causing me to scream each and everytime it grew worse and worse. Suddenly I felt someone's hands pressing down on me and a shiver of fear raced through me as I tried to fight against whoever it was that was holding me down.

"Corey? Corey! Wake up!" I could now hear Mason's voice calling to me and just before I opened my eyes all I could see were a pair of cold menacing blood red eyes staring at me. I opened my eyes with a short scream that was only cut off by the gentle force of someone's lips pressed against mine and I was somewhat relieved to see that I was looking up at Mason.

"Easy, your okay now." He said gently as he pulled away from me and as I looked around in slight confusion. My head was spinning, and all I could think about was reliving that torture I had endured at the hands of the Ghost Riders, and all at once, I began to feel a sharpe surge of pain shooting throughout my entire body. My body jerked forward as the pain first shot up my spine causing me to go my knees as I let out a scream of agony. My hands started to tremble and shake as I could feel the bones within them beginning to transform into something else, something monsterous, and I could do was continue to scream out in agony wondering what the hell was happening to me.

* * *

My eyes flashed open instantly as I sucked in a huge breath of air into my lungs. The pain and torment I felt no longer plagued me, but as I looked around I couldn't see anyone else around me. Where did everyone go? I lifted my head up slightly to get a better view of my surroundings and as I slowly rose to my feet, it was then that I realised I was somehow back in my parent's house. What the hell had happened? Why was I suddenly here? The sounds of nearby footsteps alerted me and my heart nearly stopped inside my chest and my blood instatnly an cold with fear.

I held my breath as I expected to see the drunken sight of my father strolling toward me from the kitchen with a beer in his hand and his blue eyes full of regret and hate. Instead, what I saw was the sight of a young boy around the age of six which I reconized as being me.

Had I somehow gone back in time or something? What the hell was happening?! The next sight I saw was the sight of a young girl who I reconized as my sister Carlie and tears pooled in my eyes. _I remember this._ I thought sadly. _This was the last time her and I were together._

The images around me suddenly shifted and the next thing I saw was even to graphic to describe. The feeling of fear ran through me as I started hyperventilating. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. All I wanted to do was get the hell out of there and back into reality.

"Corey? Corey, can you hear me?" Suddenly I could hear a voice speaking to me from far away which I reconized to be Mason's and everything around me began to turn a hazy shade of white which began to grow brighter and brighter.

Soon enough when I opened my eyes in a gasp of shock and fear, waves of pain shot through me like fire as I gritted my teeth in agony, and as I lifted my head to look down at myself despite the pain ragaging through my body I could see in complete and utter horror that the body I was looking down on wasn't my own. It was that of a monster with large bat like wings. What in the holy hell is happening to me? I thought in terror. What the fuck am I?

I shook my head furiously in anger trying to will myself to wake up and that this was all just a horrible nightmare. I could feel my gaze locked onto Mason, and with a sharp monsterous like growl uttering from within me, all I could do was watch helplessly as my body began to suddenly move on it's own. Raising my right hand which had now taken on the form of a monsterous claw, I knew what was about to come as flashes of my horrible nightmare seeped into my mind. I tried to will myself not to do it, but whatever was happening to me was to strong to fight against, and all I could do was watch in horror as my clawed hand clenched tightly into a fist and shot it's way toward Mason's chest. There was a sickening crunch sound and my heart sank low inside my chest.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of this story and are looking forward for more. What will happen now? is Mason dead? Will Scott and the others be able to figure out what's going on with Corey? Will they be able to save him? Stay tuned to find out more... **


End file.
